


This One Needs a Nap

by sageclover61



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Michael (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Michael needs a nap, Role Reversal, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Who takes care of Michael when he just needs to relax and not think about anything?After a hard day, Dean comes to the rescue.Kinktober Day 18: Role Reversal





	This One Needs a Nap

Michael and Dean shared a special kinship. It wasn’t like the bond between Sam and Lucifer. Michael had never taken Dean as a vessel. Had never considered it, was never going to. The idea had never been in the room with the table.

But that didn’t matter. They were still made for each other. And Dean related to Michael in a way that none of the others could because Deanwas the only other oldest brother in the flock.

Michael was exhausted. Everyone had needed him to play a different role, and then Sam had followed Gabriel’s incredibly disobedient footsteps which had subsequently led to a meltdown, and so it had just been a pretty bad day for everyone.

Dean opened the door and Michael sat up, already trying so hard to keep the human from realizing that anything was wrong. But he was so tired.

But Dean was a big brother. A good big brother. So it wasn’t that hard for him to tell that Michael was hiding a part of himself. And it annoyed him.

“Michael,” Dean said softly. “Who takes care of you?”

Michael blinked. “What? I don’t need taken care of. I take care of everyone else.”

Dean walked into the room and straddled Michael. He was fully clothed. The archangel was not. He was glad he was clothed because he decided this would probably be harder if he wasn’t. “Lie back,” he instructed, playfully poking Michael in the chest. “I want to take care of you.”

“You don’t have to,” Michael whined without moving. “I’m fine.”

Dean kissed his forehead. “It’s okay. I want to do this for you.”

“But-”

“If you really don’t want this, you can use your safeword,” Dean whispered. “But I want this, and I think you do too. Am I wrong?”

Michael took a deep breath, still hesitant, but then nodded on the exhale. “You’re not.”

Dean nodded. “In that case, please lie back.” He pushed on Michael’s chest again, this time with more pressure.

Michael obeyed, laying down on the bed. “Where would you like me?”

Dean smiled. He kissed Michael’s forehead gently. “I think I like you just like this. Pliable and all spread out, just for me.” He kissed Michael again. “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s cheek, then to his throat. “I want you to relax. It’s okay if you can’t, but I’d like you to try.”

Michael hummed in assent.

Relaxing, genuinely “submitting”, that wasn’t something Michael did. His siblings needed varying things from him, needed things themselves. Sometimes they needed to be in control, sometimes to be controlled. Sometimes it was soft sex, something rougher. Sometimes no sex occurred at all. Michael was the very first older brother to ever exist and part of that was making sure they were all okay. His emotional health was nothing when it came to them.

Dean kissed Michael’s cheek. “Hey, Mikha. Are you still here with me?”

Michael blinked. “Hmm?”

“Oh, Mikha.” Dean pressed a kiss to Michael’s shoulder. “I know this is hard for you. You’ve had no shoulder to lean on but Lucifer’s, right? But even then, there’s still things you feel the need to keep from him because regardless of everything else, he’s still your baby brother?”

The archangel kind of wanted to ask Dean how he know all the things no one was ever supposed to know, but he also didn’t really want to.

Dean leaned forward so that he was lying on top of Michael and then reached down to play with the archangel’s erection. “Sometime, I’d love to get you to the floating feeling of subspace that we all love, but I think that’d be too much for you today.” He rubbed the archangel slowly, taking his time to bring Michael to orgasm.

“You’re beautiful like this,” he said quietly as he rolled over onto his side and pulled Michael into him.


End file.
